


Everything I Need Is Here

by melodicchaos



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: I’m in mourning, Kid Fic, M/M, This is kind of a sequel to my wedding fic?, they’re dog people and no one can tell me otherwise, you don’t need to read that for this it’s just they’re married and have kids now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23624362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodicchaos/pseuds/melodicchaos
Summary: After getting married, the topic of children had always been something Jack and Bitty would “come back to, another day.” After Jack’s retirement, once they got a house, whatever.Once they did have kids, who would have thought of them to be such good parents?OR...a fluffy kid fic we all need right now.
Relationships: Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Jack Zimmermann
Comments: 5
Kudos: 75





	Everything I Need Is Here

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. It hasn’t even been two days and I miss already miss Jack and Bitty and everyone else  
> 2\. This is TECHNICALLY a sequel to my wedding fic (A Love Made of Sunshine) but you don’t need to read that to enjoy this, they’re separate works.  
> 3\. The title is from the song ‘My House’ from the musical Matilda, in case you were curious.

After Jack’s retirement, a whole other adventure began for Jack and Bitty. They were already married, they had been for a few years, but the young couple had been waiting until after Jack had retired so they would both be home - more or less - to help raise their kids. 

‘I don’t want them now, bud,’ Jack had said when Bitty first proposed the idea of actually adopting kids. ‘I’m travelling so much, it wouldn’t be fair to the kids.’ 

Bitty had agreed, but he still wanted kids..despite the fact that they were still living in Jack’s apartment in downtown Providence. While the apartment was nice, and it was in a great area of the city, but it was no place to raise kids, in Bitty’s opinion. There were no yards for them to run around and play, and how could they have a dog? It just wasn’t a good space for them to have a family. 

However, finally Jack did decide to retire, and they were finally ready to adopt. Not before they adopted two dogs - a golden retriever Bitty named Peaches, and a husky Jack named Puck - and moved into a house in a suburb of Providence. It was a beautiful home, perfect for them and any guests they would have. Not only that, but the kitchen was absolutely stunning, it practically made Bitty swoon the first time he saw it. It was his dream kitchen - well, minus the double ovens he had always wanted - and he could practically see his small family in there, eating breakfast or pie. 

The adoption process was slow, and they were on a waitlist for a good portion of two years, but finally, they adopted a sweet baby girl named Skyler, whom Jack and Bitty started calling Skye. She was an absolute angel, with curly blonde hair like Bitty’s, and bright green eyes full of curiosity and wonder. 

Immediately she latched onto Jack, becoming a papa’s girl from day one. The two would often fall asleep on the couch, surrounded by the dogs on either side of them, as Bitty would make dinner or experiment with some baked goods for his coworkers. It was adorable for the blond haired man, seeing his tired husband and equally as tired daughter curled up together in an armchair or the couch or on their bed, since Skye was unable to sleep without being in Jack’s arms. Though he acknowledged it was a bit obnoxious, Bitty’s Instagram - as well as Jack’s, when Bitty logged in and posted for him - was just filled with photos of Jack, Jack and Skye, just Skye, the dogs, or the whole family, with the occasional baking photo mixed in. 

Still, both Bitty and Jack knew that something was missing. As much as they loved their daughter, they wanted another kid, especially a son to teach to play hockey, if he wanted. If Skye wanted to play, she could as well, and if their son wanted to figure skate, he could do that too. And if neither of them wanted to skate, and wanted to play..soccer or something, Jack and Bitty would support them through that. 

They began the process again, waiting until Skye was about a year and a half old before putting their names on the list. Jack and Bitty’s prayers were answered once more a year and a half later, and they adopted a six month old baby boy named Charlie. He had the curliest hair Jack had ever seen, and he had seen Bitty’s hair fresh out of the shower or pool, not to mention tanned skin and chocolate brown eyes with Skye’s same curiosity. Charlie preferred Bitty, which was fine with both men, and the baby was happiest attached to the blond’s back as he baked. 

Finally, they realized, their family felt whole. 

~~~

“Papa!” Skye cried, running up to Jack as he walked in the door. Well, he had barely stepped foot in the doorway before being bombarded by a hug around his legs from his tiny daughter. “Papa, guess what we did at school?” she asked, giggling as Jack hung up his coat and bag before scooping her up in his arms. 

“What did you do?” Jack asked, making his way into the kitchen to find Bitty attempting to make chocolate chip cookies with Charlie. “Hey, bud,” he greeted, kissing Bitty’s cheek and ruffling Charlie’s hair. 

“We drew our families!” the six year old girl grinned, leaning over to get her drawing. “Look! There’s me, and you, and Daddy, and Char! And the dogs!” she beamed proudly. 

Jack took the drawing and hung it up on the refrigerator, right where everyone could see it. “There. Front and center,” he nodded, putting Skye down so he could take a piece of cookie dough. 

“Jack Laurent Bittle-Zimmermann! Get out of there!” Bitty cried, pulling the bowl away from his husband. “You’re a terrible influence on our children!” 

“I am not!” Jack shook his head, before giving both kids a small piece of cookie dough. “Come on, Bits, a small bit of raw dough won’t kill them.” 

Bitty let out a huff, before scooping the dough onto the tray. “Skye’s parent teacher conference is tomorrow night, did you call and ask if someone could watch them?” he asked, putting the cookies in the oven. 

Jack nodded, checking his phone. “Tater said he would, he’d be here around four,” he said, before taking Charlie upstairs to get cleaned up. 

After dinner, the family — including the dogs, much to Bitty’s protest — gathered to watch a movie before the kids had to go to bed. Both men had their respective children, Charlie was on Bitty’s lap and Skye was curled into Jack’s side on the opposite side of Bitty, as they scrolled through trying to decide on a movie. 

“Can we watch the rat movie?” Skye begged, reaching for the remote. “Please, Daddy?” 

“We just watched that, sweetheart,” Bitty sighed. “Why don’t you pick another movie?”

“No! I want to watch the rat movie!” she whined, pouting and turning away from her fathers and brother. 

Jack took the remote out of Bitty’s hand, before clicking on Skye’s favorite film. “There you go, ma princesse,” he smiled, leaning down to whisper in Skye’s ear. “Vous pensez qu'il aimerait plus, car il s'agit de cuisiner,” he whispered, causing the small girl to giggle. 

“I heard that!” Bitty cried. “You’re going to spoil her rotten, sweetpea. Both of them,” he muttered, giving Charlie half of a cookie. 

“So what if I do?” Jack shrugged. “It’s not like they aren’t already spoiled, between the Falconers and everyone from Samwell.”

“That’s not—forget it,” the blonde sighed, taking a sip of his tea before setting it on the coffee table. 

Before they could even finish the movie, both children had fallen fast asleep, and were carried up to their respective bedrooms. As Jack tucked the sleeping Charlie into bed, Bitty couldn’t help but smile fondly at the picture in front of him. 

“Whats that for?” Jack asked once he turned around. 

Bitty shrugged, the look still on his face. “Ever thought about another one?” 

Jack raised an eyebrow questioningly, before shaking his head. “No, Bits.”

“But—“ Bitty protested. 

“We’re set how we are. Plus, that’s the guest room. We need that for when our parents come and visit,” Jack reminded, wrapping his arms around the shorter man’s waist. “Whatever happens, happens. But right now, we are meant to just have these two.” 

Bitty sighed, looking up into Jack’s softened blue eyes. “Okay..you’re right.” 

“Mhm..now, let’s go to bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> The French was: ‘you’d think he’d like it more, since it’s about cooking’ when Jack is talking to Skye about Bitty not liking Ratatouille. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos aren’t necessary, but are greatly appreciated!


End file.
